Protective Custody
by tonitangible
Summary: The saying 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' applies to being in the protective custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., right? Wrong. Some things just can't stay in one tiny aspect of your life, they have to take over all of it. Clara and her friends would know. It got them into this mess.
1. Guard Dog in Training

**Hi there! If you can't guess, this just so happens to be my first post on and hopefully not my last. LOL Any way I've been working on this for a while for my own entertainment and that of my friends. They're the ones I have to thank for two OC's in this story. Clara is all my own. As for the rest, we all know belong to Marvel. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sometimes even I question why I live alone.

Especially in situations like this.

Situations in which I need to leave my dog home for a few days. Or longer.

Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. stood awkwardly in my still packed up living room as I looked up at my little guard-dog-in-training. Sirius Padfoot Black lay at the top of the stair with his tail thumping against the wood floor while I ran a hand through my hair. Don't judge my choice in names, I love my books.

"So – uh – why exactly are you coming to my house at midnight? And why is it that I have to leave _right_ now?" I asked wiping a hand over my face still trying to stay awake. I'm starting to wonder why the awkward man couldn't call me first. I mean, a little warning would be nice. I barely had any freaking pants on. I turned toward my small kitchen at the sound of my coffee being ready and continued to Coulson's brief explanation yet again.

It was the same statement as before. "Your father said that if you're not in protective custody with S.H.I.E.L.D he won't come in at all."

Last time Agent Coulson 'took me into protective custody,' I had lived in a flat on the west coast with my boyfriend at the time and I was gone for weeks. I didn't have Sirius back then and now I don't have a boyfriend conveniently living with me to take care of him while I'm away. But on the upside of living alone with a guard-dog-in-training, he nearly bit Agent Coulson in the ass. Nothing against him, I'm just proud of my little puppy. I mean, who needs a boyfriend when you have a dog?

"I must admit," I took a gulp of black coffee; grimacing at its bitter taste but still hoping it would keep me up. "that I'm kind of flattered by the fact that the man who contributed to my existence is concerned for my safety in all this. _This_ being – um – I have no idea what _this_ is."

"What '_this_' is – is a man trying to protect his daughter from the dangers in and _out_ of this world." Agent Coulson stated. He shifted his weight awkwardly over the wood floor as he stared at me intently. He must be really pressed for time.

I swallowed another gulp and with a slight grimace said, "I'm guessing there's some sort of emphasis on the _out_ of this world, huh?"

He nodded solemnly and I sighed. Damn. This kind of changes my plans. Just a bit. My friends were driving up from Florida and I was expecting them at any minute. Now, well, now it sounds like I'm expecting to leave at any minute.

"Clara," Agent Coulson pulled my attention away from my thoughts, "we're trying to do this the easy way."

My brow furrowed. The easy way? I turned to the windows craning my neck around to find that they weren't bothering with being discreet this time around. One black Escalade sat parked in my driveway behind the car I've been driving since I was in high school. Another sat across the street with two agents in the front seats wearing sunglasses even though it's dark outside. Wow. Note to self: Remember to pick up some blinds when you get home. And curtains. Really thick curtains.

My hand weaved its way through my unbrushed hair as I sighed, "I'm sure the – uh – 'easy' way is preferable but, - what if I choose to stay here?"

"Then we'll have to use force." He stated with a voice that sounded like he already regretted the idea. I glanced at the clock. Twelve o' two in the morning.

"You see, the thing is, " I finished the last gulp of my coffee before admitting, "I'm sort of expecting a couple of guests-"

"At midnight?" Agent Coulson asked dumbfounded. I could tell he didn't believe me. I mean, he's got a point who expects guests at midnight? Apparently me, that's who.

"They would have been here already if Lyla didn't keep forgetting her shit." I mumbled as I shook my head. I turned back to my dog. He's still a puppy and needs constant attention how do I just leave him? The little black mutt bounded down the stairs happily and skidded into my legs, flopping over onto my feet for a belly rub. Smiling I set down my now empty mug, complying.

"I'm sorry, Clara, but I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was kind of short though... not all of my chapters will be this short I promise. Happy reading! :)**


	2. Impeccable Timing

**Good Morning!**

**Or Good whatever time of day it is to you!**

**Is it politically correct to say 'Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day?' Or is that weird? I think it's weird. Ahem, anywayyy~**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed my first chapter :) It may only be 2 reviews, but still it was encouraging to read a response from two enthusiastic readers who also add it to their favorites! :)**

**I have another chapter for you as you can see. I'm assuming that you can tell this takes place within the movie which means, Marvel owns the Avengers, while I have custody of Clara, Morgan, Lyla, and all of the future OCs I might happen to bring in :)**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

My friends have _impeccable_ timing. Just flawless.

As I said goodbye to Sirius, I left a note with a key under the mat for Lyla and Morgan to find. I sighed holding in my anger toward the _sperm donor_ (as I took to calling him at this point) that contributed to my existence until I actually got the chance to see him. Why did I have to be dragged into this again? Once by S.H.I.E.L.D. was enough, but now he's requesting I be brought in. No. Just no. You don't do that. It's just not a good idea.

I stood at the top of my porch steps listening to Sirius whine from inside the house. I looked back and smiled sadly with a wave at the pup. Damn it. I love that little guy.

I took the steps slowly, wasting time hoping they'll change their minds and leave me alone. I don't see how they can't just have someone stationed nearby for my protection if he's so concerned. Why is the man even concerned at all? It's not like ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. informed him that I was his daughter and vice versa that he suddenly became the world's greatest father and what not. So, why is it that suddenly SHIELD calls him in and he wants me there? Men don't make sense.

Agent Coulson opened the door for me and I turned to take one more look at my house before I was whisked away 'for my own good.' I pulled myself up and buckled my seatbelt as Agent Coulson shut the door. As he walked around the car to get in the back seat of the Escalade with me, I saw a familiar little silver Prius getting closer to my house. I could see the faces of the passengers and my mouth hung open.

They couldn't have shown up just a few minutes earlier? Or at this point a few minutes later? That way they wouldn't have to see this. Me getting into a car with a bunch of people they know I don't know.

Their faces reminded me of angry teenagers that got pissed off when the schools screwed up their classes for the semester. Lyla swerved harshly parking it against the curb fast and got out of the car as the SUV I was in started to back out of my driveway. Morgan looked angry and like she was about to pull out one of the knives she usually had hidden on her. I tapped the button to make the window roll down but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me open the window! Let me tell them I'll be back!" I nearly shouted. My hands were against the glass now and I had already taken my seatbelt off. I wanted to calm them down and tell them it'd be alright, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Our agents are staying behind to explain the situation to them."Agent Coulson said calmly. The car was now driving away from my house, my friends, and my dog and I was stuck inside of it. "We'll make sure that they take care of Sirius, too, okay?"

I stared out the window watching as the pair of agents that sat in the car across the street got out and strode over to Morgan and Lyla. As their forms got smaller and smaller, I became more and more hell-bent on being home.

Repositioned in my seat, I just sat there. I didn't bother putting on my seatbelt again. I felt as though I was a child, I had no say or control over what was going on yet I'm twenty years old. What the hell?

After some time in the car, desperately trying to stay awake and wracking my brain with furious wonder if my friends would stay to take care of Sirius. My head against the window, I concluded we were already out of town and headed to some top secret location disguised as a run-down gas station or some old woman's house or Medusa's Garden Emporium. Yeah, because S.H.I.E.L.D. has connections with snake-haired old ladies that turn people to stone, right? Maybe that's how their men in black disappear...

I can't shake this nagging feeling that Morgan and Lyla are going to do something insanely stupid while I'm away. Oh God, please don't let them burn my house down or throw some party with numerous frat boys, kegs, and male strippers. Damn, I think of the weirdest things when I want sleep I know my friends wouldn't do that per say. At least, I hope not. I don't want my neighbors thinking the new girl on the block is - well, crazy.

Coulson had decided to continue with the 'easy way' instead of using force. Which only gave me the slight advantage of packing a small bag and changing out of my pajamas, the shorts at least we were too pressed for time for me to change my shirt apparently.

I had just moved into that house not two days ago and I'm already being kidnapped from it. Awesome.

"You won't be gone too long." I heard Coulson say from the other side of the back seat.

I didn't bother turning my head away from the window that only showed me that it was dark outside. Keeping my messy hair as a curtain I replied, "You said that last year, Agent Coulson."

I could hear him sigh before he said, "Well, you never know. This time you might find that being with us will be worth it in the end."

I half-scoffed half-laughed at the idea of actually thinking this was actually going to be worth anything. As much as I appreciate the idea of someone wanting to protect me, I'd rather be left alone when it comes to secret government organizations and dangers from 'out of this world.' My life might not seem like much to them and their crazy ideas, but I'm happy with it. Without all of these complications.

"Sir we're about 15 minutes out from the LS." An agent in the front seat informed us. Coulson thanked him and I stared out the window still only finding darkness.

"LS? Loading Station?" I guessed looking over at Coulson's dark form.

He let out a laugh, "Landing Station, loading station, either way they're not very creative."

I laughed with him slightly letting things fall silent in the car again. As much as I didn't like being here, I realized Coulson was a relatable man. They say not to shoot the messenger, so can I have a word with the one who sent the message?

"Agent Coulson? What's your first name?" In my weary state I was genuinely curious. I mean, why does his first name have to be 'Agent' all the time? Why can't it be Carl or something?

"Phillip. But you can call me Phil if you'd like."

I actually smiled sleepily at the request and replied, "Alright, Phil."

I was still fighting off sleep. I don't understand how I can drink a whole damn mug of black coffee and still be this tired. My eyelids were getting heavier by the second and I started leaning further back into the seat. I wanted to stay awake long enough to get myself on the plane, or jet, or whatever it was that we were traveling in next but as my head planted itself firmly upon the headrest I succumbed to my exhaustion.

* * *

**Well, I know it's slow moving but it's necessary. :) It's a little longer than the first chapter. My next chapter will most likely be short.**

**Now to respond to my two reviews! :)**

**SAMMY REESE: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come ;) **

**obsessivelistmaker13: Here it is! :D And trust me, I want to see where this story is going too ;P And I know! Sirius is just adorable, isn't he? He's my the dog I want to own in the future so figured Clara could have him first ;P**

**Happy reading, everyone!**


	3. Investment

**So, I thought I'd get another chapter out since it's extremely short. Anyway - Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun had just risen. The sky was bright and clear of clouds blue over the water as the small jet flew overhead slowly becoming parallel with the line in the horizon over the Atlantic Ocean.

Inside the small aircraft, Agent Coulson rose to his feet as her received word that they were 30 minutes out from home base. He strode over to where Captain Steve Rogers sat with a tablet in his hands. Although it wasn't the tablet he was studying. He sat looking on at the woman just a seat away from him. Her long dark brown hair covered most of her face but he could tell that she was obviously young. Maybe in her mid-twenties or so, definitely nowhere near her thirties yet. Her dark clothes were wrinkled, obviously from sleep. He could hear her murmur something unintelligible in her sleep as she stirred slightly.

"Who's the dame – uh, I mean lady – who is she to S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Steve asked as she stirred in her sleep again.

"She's sort of an investment." Agent Coulson replied. He glanced over at her too wondering how she could sleep so well after drinking a strong cup of black coffee.

"Investment?" Steve looked up at the agent. He didn't understand how a young woman could be referred to as an object or rather a sum of money.

Phil reached over to adjust the jacket she had been using as a blanket as he explained, "She's in our protective custody in exchange for her father's cooperation."

"Her father's cooperation? Sir, with no disrespect, but that sounds to me like she's being held hostage."

"Oh no – it's not like that. Her father's on our side. He's just looking out for her. Wants her nearby if something were to go wrong, ya know?"

Steve nodded approvingly looking back at her sleeping form. He wanted to ask who her father was, but he dismissed the idea as he looked down at the high-tech-way-too-advanced-for-a-man-that's-technically-ninety-six-years-old-tablet in his hands with a profile open on it.

It read Dr. Bruce Banner at the top and from what Steve could make out of the information in front of him, this guy wasn't has lucky as he himself was.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

"A lot of people were." Coulson replied, "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought that gamma radiation held the key to unlocking Erksine's original formula."

He studied the screen. A large green monster hurled vehicles at the men firing at him in Harlem, New York. This took place of the doctor when he was provoked too far.

"Didn't really go his way did it?"

* * *

**So, I thought I might mention that I'm going to be changing perspectives a bit throughout the story. The only one that's from first person though, is Clara's I promise. I don't want anyone to be confused! LOL This particular chapter was third person but mainly focused on Cap (why I call him that I do not know.) But I have a tendency to write from his perspective a lot. A little foreshadowing/warning there. **

**SAMMY REESE: I hope you enjoy this chapter too :) Things seem to always start out slow but it gets really exciting once time goes on ;) And you're not the only one who loved the Percy Jackson reference, aha a Guest did too! **

**I can't wait to get more chapters out!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Happy reading! :)**


	4. Gaydars and Cargo Issues

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been like a week but I've made myself promise to only work on FanFiction on the weekends so that I can focus on schoolwork during the week.**

**In this chapter, I decided to put 'two' chapters into one so that it's longer for you to read. So there's a change of perspective right in the middle there. **

**For those of you who review, I think I'm going to respond to the reviews of the previous chapter before you read on, that sound good to you? Yes? Okay! :D**

**SAMMY REESE: Thank you! And I know, I've done the same thing since I started writing this story. And I can't seem to get tired of the movie! I love it! I'm excited for "Phase 2" :D I'm glad you're excited for this story, I love writing it!**

**Lollypops101: Yes! You're the first one to actually make a guess at who her father is! Is it obvious? I can't tell if I made it easy or not. I kind of wanted it to be somewhat of a mystery but, hey, if it's obvious, It's Obvious! **

**Obsessivelistmaker: I know you said I didn't have to respond to yours but I want to :P I know why you're 'woah'ing for Cap ;)**

**Also, I would like to thank those who have added this story to their favorites recently. Light the Dark, Lollypops101, and charmdiva It means a lot to me! :3**

* * *

The whole world shook abruptly prompting me to wake up. My eyes snapping open at the mechanical sound of a plane landing. Glancing around in a brief moment of anxiety I found myself in a small fighter jet of some sort with Phil and a man I didn't recognize. He was tall, incredibly built, and handsome. I looked up at them as they stood watching the back open for us to get out. Shielding my eyes I found myself breathing in the scent of salt water and ocean air. Have we landed on a beach? I should have dressed differently…

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned my attention to the sound of a voice speaking over the roar of everything around us. It was the man I haven't met yet. He had baby blue eyes and his blonde hair was neatly slicked back. His style of dress struck me as the classic well-groomed man that doesn't exist in this day and age. His hand extended out to me I glanced from it to his eyes. "Would you like some help?"

Although I'm sure I was in perfectly capable of walking myself off the plane-jet-thing that I don't remember boarding, I smiled and took his hand anyway saying, "I wouldn't mind it."

The gentleman led me down the ramp and flashed a polite smile at me as we joined Phil outside. I gave a shy closed lip smile back and thanked him before I looked around. We weren't on a beach we had landed on what looked like a military runway just on water. Squinting my eyes slightly I studied the people before me. A woman I recognized to be Natasha Romanoff was approaching us from another jet. I like her haircut and the color. It makes me jealous because of my boring dark brown hair.

I glanced at the gentleman. Perfect smile? Great sense of fashion? Incredible body? (Particularly that nice ass I have an impeccable view of)And the perfect mannerisms of a classic gentleman? Is he gay? No. He can't be. I've lived with two gay men my entire life so I think my gaydar would have picked up on that instantly. And my gaydar isn't picking anything up now. So he can't be.

Studying his posture I came to my final conclusion that I'd definitely put money if I was betting. Hero. He's got to be. I mean, he's perfection in a human body what else could he be?

"Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rodgers." I heard Agent Coulson initiating introductions. Obviously, I'm no captain, so he must be referring to the man before with that incredible ass. I quickly averting my eyes away from that region as I heard Agent Romanoff inform Phil that he's needed elsewhere.

"Clara." She nodded respectfully. I guess that's considered a warm greeting for the former Soviet spy.

I returned the gesture making eye contact with her. "Agent Romanoff." As emotionless and unreadable as she is, something's changed, and it's not just her hair.

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about your apparent 'cargo' issue would you?" She asked her eyes falling on me. What would I know? I was the one who was kidnapped last night.

Both of us shook our heads. Then Romanoff struck up conversation with the Captain walking away from the jet. I followed them listening in as I tied the jacket that had been my blanket around my hips. I smirked when the assassin implied that Phil was a little fan boy of Captain's. I heard him question her statement about Trading Cards before I actually caught up with them.

I glanced at the redhead as I wondered what she meant by the 'cargo issue.' How could a top secret international organization have problems with their cargo? And what the hell would _I_ know about it?

* * *

"Agent Coulson," Nick Fury paced along the metal floor of the modified cargo hold, "you do realize that we now have two civilians aboard this vessel because you're dumb ass didn't secure the perimeter of your LS."

The Agent kept a straight face as he faced his superior, "Yes sir. I'm s-"

"Sorry, doesn't cut it. Not only is S.H.I.E.L.D. at risk of losing information but we are putting these civilians in possible danger just being on this boat. I'm sure you already know that."

Coulson nodded curtly as he responded, "Yes, sir."

"You understand what action needs to be taken?"

"Yes." He replied solemnly.

"Then you do what you gotta do to get them offa this ship."

With that they parted ways leaving behind two young women each locked separately in their own cells. Their belongings – or at least what they had on them when they were found.

The grey cell on the left held the taller of the two women. Morgan Stryder was only two months her companions junior but held the role of the older sister of the two. She had straight light blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders tied wearily back to be out of her way. She stood beside the table facing the door her fingers fiddling with the chain around her neck watching for whoever came in. Her dark eyes didn't focus on anything behind her glasses. Her mind raced. They took her knives. How the hell did they find those?

It doesn't matter how they found them. What matters is who are they? Who the hell are these people?

In the cell beside Morgan Stryder's, sat a pretty girl with olive toned skin and green eyes that were brimming with tears. She sat in the chair tapping her booted foot on the floor as her fingers wound themselves into the crown of her curly hair.

Lyla Slate was scared, stressed, and not ready to die. She didn't like the idea of mysterious men in black questioning her, especially when they had her friend.

What happened to Clara? Where did they take her? What would these guys want with a simple secretary that just moved across the nation?

Unlike her friend Morgan, Lyla hadn't had any weapons on her. Unless, of course, you would consider a napkin with random scrawling on it a possible weapon.

Lyla and Morgan both wondered the same thought in their separate cells. What's going to happen to them?

Only time will tell now won't it?

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? I hope so! :3 The next chapter's gonna be kinda fluffy. Which I'm kinda bad at fluff in my opinion but, I'm trying! :D **

**Here's a hint on who's narrating the next chapter:**

** He had a friend named 'Mr. Blue'**

**Until next time!**

**Happy reading! :D**


	5. Fluff Bluff

**I know I said I wouldn't be posting during the week but, I had no homework and couldn't resist the opportunity to give you more reading material ;)**

**So, if you haven't noticed the title of this chapter, I'd suggest looking at it. Yeah, I know it's weird but as I wrote at the bottom of the last chapter, I am horrible at fluff. So, some critique on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Any way, I hope you're enjoying this so far! Because I am, especially when I see that we have some new reviews, followers, and favorites!**

**obsessivelistmaker13: I'm bad at fluff. Just bad. Anyway, I'm right with you at thinking that Morgan character sounds pretty awesome ;) I mean, you're one to talk right? Ahaha and I completely agree! I wish there were more gentleman like Cap! What happened?!**

**Lollypops101: Here's your update! :D LOL Your reasoning was indeed correct ;P Good job! ;)**

**I'd like to thank Xxchristabellex and luckystar125 for becoming followers. :D**

**And luckstar125 for adding this story to her favorites :D**

**Now, onto this chapter.. I hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

He wasn't fond of flying. Mainly because of the other guy.

So many variables and factors could go wrong just because he was on board. . .

That's why he actively avoided planes.

And boats, trains, helicopters. . .

Dr. Bruce Banner now found himself descending from a jet onto some sort of military aircraft carrier larger than a cruise ship. A lot larger.

He wandered away from the aircraft he arrived in eager to breathe in some fresh air. He did his best to stay out of people's way while observing their preparations. Were they getting ready for some sort of take off? Bruce concluded that this ship couldn't submerge due to the runway-function of its surface. That would be useless so. . .

"Dr. Banner!"

His head snapped toward the sound of his name. Wearing a brown leather jacket and a clean-cut hairstyle he recognized the 'man out of time' to be Captain Steve Rogers. The taller man squinted his eyes at Bruce as he dodged a couple of workers strapping a plane to the ground.

"Ah – They told me you'd be coming." Bruce said as he stopped wringing his hands in a nervous habit as his eyes were caught by the woman behind Steve and Natasha. His eyes flitted back to the Captain for a second to grasp his awaiting hand in common greeting. But Bruce's eyes were stolen from the man before him again to fall on the young woman he _didn't_ know.

It was her hair that caught his attention first. Wild and carefree it blew around her face in the breeze as she looked his way. She must be an agent as well. Although, it was obvious that she didn't know about the other guy. If she did she wouldn't look so at ease to be standing less than ten feet away from him.

"Word is you can find the cube." The captain said after releasing his hand and tearing Bruce's attention from the woman. His grip had been strong like that of a leader. He grimaced knowing his paled in comparison.

Wringing his hands nervously he asked with hesitation laced in his voice, "Is that the only word I mean?"

"Only word I care about." Captain assured Bruce. He nodded approvingly as they started to walk in stride with one another.

"All of this," Bruce gestured to the scene around them, "must seem so strange to you."

As they came to a stop away from the rushing teams of aviators Steve replied, "Actually this all kind of feels familiar."

She caught up with them and stood between the two men looking around. His eyes were stolen again as she looked at him. He didn't know her name or anything about her but he thought she was beautiful. Of course, lately he's found himself encountering beautiful women on a regular basis what with coming in to S.H.I.E.L.D. and all. First Natasha, then a few other agents, now her. Is that all S.H.I.E.L.D. had was beautiful women?

He tore his eyes away from her trying not to stare. He listened to Natasha inform the three of them that they should get inside due to the fact that it might be hard to breathe. Bruce's mind immediately jumped to the conclusion of submerging, despite the fact that he had ruled that out earlier.

"Is this a submarine?" He heard Captain ask. Bruce couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh.

"They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"Bruce's voice half amused, yet half worried. But as he realized what was happening, the nervous man concluded aloud, "Oh, this is much worse!"

They watched incredulously as the water began to swirl unnaturally. Bruce was amazed at the thought of this big of a ship suddenly becoming airborne. The three new passengers made their way closer to the edge wanting a glimpse of the transformation. The woman stood out further than the Captain and himself. He could see her mouth open in awe as she stood dangerously closer to the edge than he deemed safe. The wind attacking their faces, hair, and clothes leaving them practically breathless, then the engines became visible from beneath the water. And with one successful lurch, the ship was free of the water as a certain feminine form seemed to fly forward along with it.

Without thinking, Bruce dove grasping her waist in his arms before she went tumbling off the edge and lost to the water – or the engines. His face full of her dark brown hair for a second before he pulled her back to a safer distance from the edge. He felt her hands grasp his as she turned her head to look at him. She was breathless but laughing at the same time. How on earth could she find this funny? This woman could've gotten herself killed!

Her brown eyes shone as she smiled brightly, a hand coming up to keep her hair out of her face. This woman must be crazy, Banner concluded as he smiled back shyly before realizing his arms were still around her. He looked away nervously while releasing her from his arms as they were ushered inside. The smile still on her face she ran ahead as instructed by an agent. Bruce did the same and decided not to think of the interesting scent of her musky shampoo or perfume. It filled his mind with thoughts he knew he should promptly push out, but he didn't. Not entirely at least.

* * *

**So what do you think? Fluff? Or am I just bluffing? Hell if I know. Hope you guys are excited to read from Clara's perspective cause that's who's coming up next ;3**

**Happy reading!**


	6. Bridges and Wireless Devices

**Hey, everyone! How's everybody been? Good? Better? Fantastic! :P **

**Chapter 6 and I'm getting more and more excited to post chapters for you, oh this is awesome! :D**

**_R&R Time!_ (Review and Respond)**

**mydarkguardian1: You don't know how big I smiled when I read your review! LOL I love it!**

**MorgyWorgy: Morgan is a wonderful name ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**!

**SimpleLoss12: Two reviews! Well, damn ;D Aha I absolutely LOVE Phil's fanboyishness! It's freaking adorable! And of course Clara has to check out Cap's ass! I mean, come on, who wouldn't steal a peek or two or 12? LOL Thank you so much I'm beyond happy that you find it entertaining yet down to earth enough be taken seriously. That's exactly what I aim for with ALL of my writings. **

**I would like to thank those who added this story to their favorites, alerts, and/or followed:**

**LadySaphire, SimpleLoss12, mercernarybunny, Fire Daughter and mydarkguardian1 You are all absolutely wonderful! :D**

**And now I present to you: Bridges and Wireless Devices!**

**Enjoy! Happy Reading :3**

* * *

I've been in more embarrassing situations. But this one was kind of hilariously reckless …and stupid. Seriously, how many people nearly fall off a ship that transforms from a boat to a plane-blimp-air-cruise-thing? Okay, let me rephrase that, how many people _stand on the __edge_ of a boat-blimp-thing expecting that they _won't_ fall off? Not many last time I checked.

I suppose I'm lucky that that man caught me before I went overboard. I'll have to thank him later. And figure out his name. I mean, the guy kinda-sorta saved my life the least I could do is give him a proper 'Thank you,' right?

I was still laughing at myself and my clumsy incident as I ran inside following a number of agents down below. Inside everything I saw blew my mind. The place is like a world in its own. Seriously, the technology aboard this… whatever it's called… is outstanding. It looks like it's from the future, or even another planet.

Where are we going? I don't exactly think this thing's got any maps with a star on that says 'YOU ARE HERE!' I am going to get so lost…

When we came to the 'bridge' (Seriously, why is it called a bridge? It's not going over water or connecting anything so what's up with that?) and I found that my mind wasn't the only one that's been blown. Judging by the looks on their faces, this was all new to the men I stood looking over the edge with as well. Captain especially. His mouth hung open and his baby blue eyes read perfect amazement as we continued into the metal vessel of mind-blown-ness.

The other man, whose name I did not know, was nervous. Impressed, but mostly nervous. I watched his eyes dart around as he wrung his hands glancing at the guards almost guiltily as if he were a suspicious character that didn't exactly match the scene around him.

Looking him up and down, I noticed other things I found… interesting. His wavy black hair had far too much gray residing within its locks for a man his age, his slightly worn looking clothes looked slightly too big for his body, and his eyes… his dark brown eyes made me believe that he had a tremendous burden upon his shoulders. And this is the guy that just _saved_ me before falling to my death?

"Gentlemen." I heard a deep fluid voice say, stealing my attention from the man that now stared back at me.

My head snapped in the direction of the familiar sound as soon as I realized it was none other than Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He turned toward the impressive glass table that had S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emblem embellishing it. I kept staring at his coat. I swear he's gotta be from the Matrix. I'd totally join S.H.I.E.L.D. if I could wear a bad ass coat like that! Just kidding, I already hate being involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. enough there's no way I'm going to work for them.

"-And Miss James." Director Fury looked at me with concern. Well, as much concern as I could see in his one- "I'm surprised you're not Mrs. Kayde right now." He stated after collecting ten bucks from the Cap.

It took me a moment to register what he was saying but by the time I thought of replying he rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder and moved on.

Obviously, he knew something I didn't. But since when has that been old?

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

I turned to see that he was talking to the man that caught me. He's a doctor? I 'm just surrounded by the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, aren't I? I might as well start referring to him as my catcher or something, shouldn't I? I saw Fury put his hand out for a handshake and for a minute Doctor Catcher just stared at it. I glanced around wondering if anyone else noticed the awkward moment but I guess I was just me.

I found myself distracted by the machines or rather the funny glass tablet screens that somehow controlled this ship. I feel so out of date right now compared to this place. But then again who wouldn't? I mean I just stepped further Back into the Future than Marty went.

Did I just hear Coulson say something about cellphones?

I felt around my pockets for my own. I dug into every pocket I had and all I found was a mini candy cane and lint…

"Uh, speaking of cellphones and wireless devices – where are mine?" I asked walking over to join the group.

"You won't be needing that while you're here." Director Fury said turning toward me.

My eyebrows knit together in frustration. "Uhm, I think I might-"

"Clara, you're in protective custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. You're safe." Phil attempted to reassure me.

"Yeah, I get that." I replied quickly, "But I have a life that you've taken me from. I have a job and responsibilities and a dog-"

"Your dog is just fine, Miss James." Fury stated. "And he will continue to be just fine until you are back home. Calm down and focus on what's going on right now." He noticed my glare of annoyance and added, "It's not like your dog can call you on your phone anyway, so I don't know why you're so upset."

My jaw tense I rolled my eyes, "I'm not upset – I'm just – annoyed. What about my job? My boss can't function without me."

"We've already handled that. You are safe on this boat and that's what matters."

Despite wanting to make a comment about the boat part of that statement, I refrained myself. I was defeated. There was no way I was going to be able to contact anyone off this ship. I turned away from them with my hand in my hair ready to pull it out in frustration and annoyance. Boy, these next few days were going to be rough.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I bet you did ;)**

**Excited for the next chapter? Let me know with a review, favorite, anything! :D**

**Happy reading!**

**Love, toni**


	7. Calm, Cool, and Collected - For Now

**So, it's been a while. I'm sorry! But I'm here with a slightly longer chapter to make up for it! :D**

**I'd like to thank queenamiofnaboo, Aige Lee, Always and a day Love, Cherokeefox20, kankurizawesome, and empathy-and-apathy for becoming followers of Protective Custody. You don't know how excited I get when I see that I have new followers, seriously I can't stop smiling! :D**

**R&R!**

**SAMMY REESE: I'm glad you've loved it! Hope fully you continue to love it ;) ****LOL I had to make the bridge comment! I just had to! It was to hard to resist! LOL I'm surprised anyone can take Clara seriously with the way she goes off on tangents like that xP**

**MyDarkeGuardianAngel: Ahaha you aren't the first to guess who Clara's father is, but I must say it was creative of you to think that she's a Fury ;) You'll figure it out soon enough I promise**

_**Well, happy reading, loves!**_

* * *

"Would you mind explaining why you followed S.H.I.E.L.D. to this location despite being instructed to stay within city limits?" Maria Hill, Director Fury's second in command slid a tablet across the table in front of Morgan Stryder. It had a map on it with pictures of the Prius and its passengers, Lyla and Morgan.

Still not sitting in a chair, she stood with her arms folded in front of her defensively. She glanced at it before asking, "You mean where you took my friend after kidnapping her from her house?"

"So you're telling you were trying to locate Clara James? What makes you so sure we have her here?" Maria challenged. She wanted to know how far she was willing to go. For all she knew the woman was interested in Clara to capture her and keep her hostage so her father wouldn't cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D. But Maria Hill's instinct said that Morgan Stryder was just looking out from her friend, even if it meant being interrogated by international government agents.

Morgan sat finally after what felt like hours of standing in that same position. She studied Agent Hill with calm eyes behind the small frames. She had been taught to always remain calm, cool, and collected even if she was on the verge of frustration. She had General Stryder to thank for that.

Morgan loved her father very much, but there were times he was more of a Military General then a father. Especially after the murder of her mother. He didn't hesitate to have his daughter well versed in the art of handling a weapon to defend herself after that. As a teenager Morgan practically became a soldier, obeying her father's every order until she decided she'd had enough and moved out to go to college. Regaining the free-spirited self she was before her mother's death, Morgan was happy; but put her in an environment like this and that soldier returns.

Morgan didn't think about her answer she simply said, "Because I know she's here."

Maria thought of bringing Clara in to see her, or at least to identify her. S.H.I.E.L.D. never had this kind of situation before. A civilian has never come after the agents for the sake of someone else. Looking at Morgan's background Maria found that her childhood wasn't something she should take lightly.

General Richard Stryder was at the top of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s list of possible candidates for the position of International General of the Armies or even Director Fury's position. Maria could only imagine being raised in a home where your father was the toughest American other than Chuck Norris or Daryl Dixon, this girl actually _lived_ it.

* * *

Everything was new to Steve.

Everything.

Not a single thing on this ship did he understand. Except how breathe, he did a lot of that. And walking, he did a lot of that too.

The walking led him to thinking. Thinking about what? Captain Rogers himself didn't know. He wandered the ship, memories swimming throughout the pond of his mind. He thought of the war, Bucky, his comrades, and Peggy. They were all gone now. He was all that was left.

Seventy years. Seventy years he had been asleep, frozen as time passed. Steve shook his head, and this is what he wakes up to? The world at the brink of domination yet again?

Glancing around, Steve found himself near some sort of cargo hold Only there were cells too. Was S.H.I.E.L.D. anticipating bringing prisoners aboard? He strode forward, his curiosity piquing at the sight of the glasslike tablets known as computers. On two screens side by side above the rest were pictures of two young women. Both the same age he assumed Miss James was.

The captain read that her name was Lyla Joanna Slate. She was a college student and a previous intern for an astrophysicist in New Mexico. Why was that important? He wondered. Steve read on to learn she was studying Journalism and… Mythology? You can study that in college?

The captain's attention was torn from the next screen before he could take a better look at it as he heard Agent Hill coming downstairs with two agents flocking behind her. She was giving orders into the earpiece he saw most agents wear. He expression was unreadable and Steve couldn't see why Director Fury's second in command would be stationed in a cargo hold of all places.

As Agent Hill noticed the gentleman standing there, Steve stole one glance at the other screen. Morgan Winifred Stryder. Age 20. College Student. Had a civilian pilot's license and was studying Grphic Art and Animation. Father had a decorated military background; Mother –

The screen changed to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emblem when Steve realized he had taken more than a glance at the young woman's profile.

Maria Hill Stood with her arms crossed staring at the captain. His blue eyes had stayed on that profile more than long enough according to her concern. She couldn't have the entire ship aware of the civilians aboard. Two more than Clara at least but she was different.

During her brief interrogations with both of the young women, Agent Hill came to the conclusion that they posed no threat to S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, or their mission. Maria, burdened with the final say in their fate aboard the helicarrier, decided that once they were over land Morgan would be sent off the ship and to her father with a reasonable amount agents to escort her for protection. Lyla would stay aboard due to an interesting piece of information she had learned in the interrogation that somehow went amiss in her background check.

"Can I help you, Captain?" Agent Hill asked stepping forward and pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

"Why are you holding prisoners?" Steve blurted out before he could think. He thought of the picture of the second girl he'd glanced at. Long light blonde hair and small glasses were the first two things he had noticed. Then it was her smile, and her eyes, his eyes had even strayed from her face down to the necklace that hung around her neck. He waited from Agent Hill to answer, unsure why he had even asked about the dames. He had actually want to ask if they were intending on taking prisoners or even if there were already some aboard, but his mouth reacted before his mind could.

Agent Hill tapped a few things on the screen before it brought up a picture of a young woman standing defensively in a small bland room. She wore a light colored plaid shirt and shorts with a body that seemed athletic enough to be a female soldier. It looked like she was ready to kick some ass at any give moment.

"This is Morgan Stryder. Although I don't believe she is an opposing threat, she and her friend Lyla – " Maria turned to another screen to reveal another bland room but a different girl inside. She sat curled into herself with her hands in her thick cloud of brown curly hair. "Saw our men escorting Clara James from her home and decided to follow them to the restricted access area we used for our LS. That's when we brought them into our custody."

Captain's brow furrowed his muscular arms over his just as muscular chest, "So they're Miss James's friends? Yet you're holding them captive?" He didn't like the idea of two dames locked up aboard a ship that was currently home to those keeping them and the world safe. If he could walk around freely why couldn't they?

"No," Maria began carefully, "They're civilians that aren't supposed to know anything about S.H.I.E.L.D, it's not that complicated."

"Ya know what I see here? Someone who doesn't trust what they're trying to protect." Steve replied still staring at the screen. At first Maria didn't understand the Captain's play on words until she thought it over. "So, yes, Agent Hill, you have made this very complicated." He concluded. In his mind, this could be handled simply. They sit the girls' down, explain it's a messy situation, ask them ti keep their mouths shut and let them go.

"I'm only carrying out my orders. It's better than what was originally planned for them." Maria admitted to the gentleman.

Steve looked that the woman soldier, "What was it that was originally planned for them?"

"I believe we should make our way back to the bridge." Agent Hill replied curtly, turning on her heel to leave.

Captain Rogers didn't want to follow her, but as he stole one last look at the screen he said quietly so that only he could hear, "I'll be back for you."

* * *

_**Happy Valentine's Day! Much love to you all!**_


	8. Water equals Safe

**Hello! How'd you like my last chapter? I didn't realize how well 'fluffy' it was until I posted it. On Valentine's Day of all days :P I had a guest review it saying Cap's got himself an 'instant crush' LOL I guess it did sound like that. I just wanted him to be curious about the two 'prisoners' aboard. More so about one but, you know where I'm heading with that, right?**

**I was surprised to find more followers/favorites whom I'd like to thank: anime princess, kinshasadalen, forestclaw27, NyxDragon2023, and Cassandra-Jayne you guys are the reason I keep posting as often as I can! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Dr. Bruce Banner had never found himself at a loss for words before. But that day, on that ship, he was speechless.

The lab was beyond state of the art. Natasha was right they really did have all the toys. It had been so long since he'd worked in an actual lab Bruce almost didn't know where to start.

He put on his glasses and began working diligently. He strode across the lab to each screen adjusting settings to his liking and making sure the spectrometers were up to date. His clipboard was already full of notes and he'd barely gotten started, the man was finally in his element. His attention was so wrapped up in the task at hand that he didn't hear the automatic doors slide open with a mechanical hiss to let a guest come in to join him.

Bruce's obliviousness was short lived by the time he turned around looking up from his clipboard to see the young woman, whom he now knew was Miss James not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, across the table leaning over it on her elbows as she sipped from a bottle of water. Her brown eyes shined and her lips spread into a smile. She wiped her mouth on her wrist and set the bottle down, "I figured you'd realize I was here eventually."

Flustered at the thought of speaking, Banner set the clipboard down and begun to wring his hands out of a nervous habit; with a shy smile he said "I – uh – didn't hear you come in."

She raised her eyebrows mid-sip of water, lowering the bottle from her lips she looked back at the door then at him again, "Seriously? And here I thought I was a little too loud." She laughed. It was carefree, like her hair, which still laid unbrushed and untamed amongst her shoulders much like her whole persona. She ran a hand through it noticing him staring. He glanced away trying not to make things uncomfortable and his eyes landed on the second bottle of water that sat on the table with a note attached to it.

_Thanks for catching me._

_-Clara_

"I didn't plan on bothering you but – I guess I thought actually talking to you was better." Clara gestured to the water bottle as she continued, "I figured water was safe to bring since-"

Bruce chuckled at her choice of words. So she did know about the other guy, he assumed. Looking from the water bottle to her he cocked an eyebrow above his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, "Safe?"

Clara bowed her head to hide the light blush that had appeared across her cheeks out of embarrassment, "I thought it was better than tea or coffee. Cause everybody needs water and some people are particular about that kind of stuff. Like - some like black coffee while others have to put sugar or milk – or maybe they don't even like coffee so they drink tea. And who knows how many kinds of the two types of tea are out there and – Oh my god I'm rambling." She laughed at herself. Banner didn't mind at all. Listening to her animated rambling and watching her expressiveness made him smile. "I'm sorry." She said obviously embarrassed.

Reaching for the water Bruce shook his head to wave off her apology. "No need to apologize. I understand. I mean, I think we're all trying to avoid the other guy in our own way."

As he took a swig from the bottle, she stared at him with a bewildered expression on her face. He had let the last part slip out halfway by accident but sort of intentionally. He wanted to see if she knew and judging by her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyebrows bent down, she was clueless.

Before he could explain himself for her safety and so that she was aware of the possible danger he was, Clara opened her mouth first. "The other guy? What? Do you have some like evil twin, alter ego, or alternate personality you're aware of that I'm not?" The young woman came around so that she stood leaning against the same side of the table Bruce was on. She tried to make light of the subject with her sarcasm and amused expression as her hand sat on her hip.

Refraining from staring at her, he stared at his hands, and then slid them down into his pockets. She stood less than a few feet away from him. Her eyes still amused as a smirk played across her face.

He glanced up at her over the rim of his glasses, "Do you really think it's that simple?"

* * *

**R&R, anyone?**

**SimpleLoss12: I'm glad you like the OCs so much ;P they're inspired by some incredible people, you know ;) I guess Cap does have a crush, but we won't know until later now will we? And I was going to leave Chuck Norris as the only tough guy I mentioned, but I had to throw Daryl Dixon in there. I love that man too much not to ;P**

**SAMMY REESE: Yes, the plot has thickened! I have a friend who's taken a mythology class actually, he said he enjoyed it and it counted for an English credit - bonus! ;P**

_**Happy Reading!**_


	9. Standards of the Emotionally Constipated

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long guys!**

**School and life have been slapping me in the face these past couple of weeks and have had absolutely NO time to get any writing for this story done... So, I hope you'll forgive me because I feel horrible! D:**

**Alright, I'm going to skip responding to the reviews this time, because I'm pretty sure you're just going to skip all of this and just read the story anyway so...**

**Thank you GrasshopperKnight and SerenityAngels for adding Protective Custody to their Favorites/Follow list! :D**

**Alright, I won't keep you much longer...**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Okay,_ that_ took the mood from bearable and easygoing to serious and foreboding _real_ quick.

I stared in confusion at the man before me. "What-?"

"Clara."

I jumped at the sound of my name. Damn, he was right; people sneak up on you easily in here. No wonder he was so startled when he saw me.

"Yes?" I coughed, just realizing how close I stood to the man before me. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that he probably has a personal space bubble that I just popped. I backed away without looking at him and grabbed my water bottle looking up at the guest.

"Director Fury would like to see you." Natasha Romanoff stated. Her eyes flitted between Dr. Banner and me before her attention focused on him. "How do you like it, Doc? Everything working out alright for you?"

"Uh – yeah everything's working out just fine. Thanks." Banner said his fingers brushing his nose to adjust his glasses. He turned away from me to another contraption that looked like some sort of magical portal lazer the ghostbusters would use. Whatever it's really for I don't want to be near it to find out. That thing looks like it could do some damage.

Turning, I followed Natasha out to the hallway. Still confused by Doc Catcher's last statement.

"_Do you really think it's that simple?"_

Well, that escalated quickly. It went from a nice, somewhat lighthearted show of gratitude to a nearly intense revelation - but of what?

Continuing on beside Natasha, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I'm confused enough as it is. I took to staring ahead as I sipped from what was left of my water bottle. I wonder what time it is? Still morning no doubt, but what time zone are we in right now? I mean, I don't exactly think we're on Eastern Standard Time anymore; we're in the middle of the Atlantic. I wonder how Sirius is. Did Morgan feed him? Are they already raiding my barren fridge? Inviting male strippers over? Burning the house down? God, I hate being away from home…

A quick tug on my arm snapped my attention out of la-la-land and back to the helicarrier hallway. I saw another pair of agents walking in the hallway past us that I had nearly run into. Luckily Natasha had been watching where both of us were going or else I would have come back from la-la-land in a less than pleasant way.

We continued through the corridor without passing other agents. It was quiet and I didn't like it. So, I popped my lips loud enough to annoy an ogre in an onion carriage on his way to fairytale Hollywood. That only ensued more silence.

"Awkward silence… another gay baby's been born."

Natasha didn't even bat an eyelash at my comment. Damn. Does she have a sense of humor? Probably not. It must have been wiped out of her brain or something. Like in men in black when you're looking into that tiny little silver thing that flashes. Yeah, I have a theory that that made Natasha Romanoff emotionally constipated for all eternity.

I gave up on conversation after that. I mean, I don't know how to connect to this woman. Agent Coulson's nice and relatable. He even let me call him Phil! Nick Fury isn't that bad. But Natasha – that's a completely different story.

But then, Spiderwoman surprised me.

"So what happened with the soldier?"

I had been mid-sip of water when she finally decided to be human. I nearly did a spit-take at her mention of 'the soldier.' Luckily I hadn't – that would be awkward. I only coughed and sputtered to avoid choking as we stood in the middle of the metallic hallway. She stood in front of me with her arms at her sides, and this unreadable look in her eyes that made me wonder just how emotionally constipated she truly was, as she waited for me to regain my composure.

I wiped my mouth, put the cap back on the bottle, took a deep breath, and stood up straight - composure regained.

Even with my composure regained, I found myself at a loss for words. I just couldn't explain it. Not yet. Not now.

I opened my mouth – then closed it again like a fish. How do you tell someone (that wasn't there to see it with their own eyes) that you left Mr. Right standing at the altar? How do you even begin to explain that? She stared at me intently. I glanced back up at her. I've always thought she was emotionally constipated but one of these days… Man, her emotions are gonna have the shits like crazy.

I wonder if this is her way of trying to connect? Well, yeah, obviously she's trying to do a little more than just babysit me. I mean last time I was forced into this situation we had relative conversations, so why can't we have any this time?

Sure, asking a simple question like this may not seem like something that requires a lot of emotional effort, but the way I see it is that she's a woman trying her hand at a little 'girl chat.' And I must admit, for a hardcore badass Russian assassin this is great progress!

I stepped forward signaling for us to keep moving. We can walk and talk. She followed and we continued on and I tried my best at an explanation. Knowing I wouldn't do it justice, I proceeded anyway.

I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders as I settled for, "I – uh – _We_ changed our minds."

I knew it wasn't much but I assumed it'd suffice for my companion.

When we came to a stop I found a pair of automatic doors that I assumed we were going to proceed through to Director Fury. Natasha hesitated (well, I doubt hesitate is the correct term, Black Widow never hesitates) her expression was unreadable. As usual. At first I thought maybe she forgot where we were going but then she said, "That's an answer I would give."

I stared at the redhead. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

She passed through the doors and I sighed. What is it with people confusing me today?

All I said was something simple. Just a standard explanation that kept the details out of it.

Standard.

Uniform.

Emotionally Constipated.

I wanted to laugh at myself for the irony. But how else do I explain leaving a man at the altar? With a monologue about how I realized that I wanted true love and a knight in shining armor? Prince Charming to come and sweep me off my feet with his white horse?

That's impossible. Because it's exactly what I had.

Ryan Kayde was every girl's dream. He wasn't a prince or a knight, he was a soldier. And he really did ride a white horse.

He was perfect and I left him. How am I supposed to explain that?

I stepped in what looked like an apartment. We must be right below the 'bridge' because the entire wall of windows had the same view of the horizon. I saw some chairs and a couch that made up a small sitting area that looked rarely used. Along with a bar. Everything was in monochromatic metallic tones and looked as if this place was just for show. It probably was. Except for the bar. I bet that's used and restocked on a regular basis.

"Miss James." I heard the unmistakable voice of Nick Fury say from behind me. How he got behind me I don't know, I just walked in here. Damn, does everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. (minus Phil) sneak up on people? I turned to find the man standing calmly in front of the closed doors I had come through. I wonder what's up with his eye? The one under the eyepatch. I don't think I remember those odd little lines around the eyepatch before. Unless they were hiding a year ago.

"Uhm – Hi?" I said, my tone revealing my confusion. Why would he want to see me?

"I'm assuming you're wondering why S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken you into protective custody again." He stated walking toward the bar with his hands behind his back. He got out two glasses and opened the ice bucket carefully dropping a couple of cubes into each. I glanced down at my now empty water bottle wondering if this top secret organization recycled.

"Last time I check when we last met I was in no apparent danger." I stepped forward still watching him prepare drinks. He had retrieved a glass container from a small fridge and proceeded to pour it into the glasses on the bar. "So that makes it kidnapping. Not to mention it was totally uncalled for."

He walked toward me with both glasses in his hands. He offered me one and I hesitated eyeing the clear liquid wondering what it was. But I still took it all the same sniffing it before I sipped it realizing its only water I glanced back at the older man as he continued. "We had our reasons for withholding certain information from you at the time."

"Really?" I asked taking another sip of water. "So what's your reason for withholding information from me this time around? Convenience? Habit? Mind game?"

He raised his hand to silence me and then gestured to the sitting area. "How about we sit down and I show you?"

I turned for a quick glance at the couches and chairs I had seen before and caught sight of the large screen on the wall in front of them. It sat with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on standby and I looked back at the Director. "Show me why you're withholding information from me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Show you what we've been withholding _from_ you."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Any thoughts on Clara and her runaway bride problem? Think she'll figure out what Banner meant when he asked if things are really that simple?**

**Heh, I dunno :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Happy reading!**


	10. Nothing to be worried about, right?

**Meh... Mondays. **

**Hopefully this cheers you up!**

**First, a little R&R**

**SAMMY REESE****: I'm so sorry you thought I wasn't going to update anymore! D: I'm glad to be back and I will try my hardest to not let it go that long again! Anyway... I'm glad someone else appreciates Clara's commentary on her situations! It's something I absolutely love about her!**

**obsessivelistmaker13****: I like the fact that you read it all over again for the hell of it ;) and I'm pleased that you're excited for this chapter!**

**I'd like to thank  .58, IAmCaptainAwesome, and darkbeyonddeath666 for Favoriting/Following this story! More motivation to keep the chapters rolling out, I love it! :D**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

"I swear we had no idea that you were some top secret government agency! We just got to Clara's house and saw some people taking her! How many times do I have to say the same thing over and over?!"

Lyla sat staring up at the men towering before her. Her light green eyes pleading with them to just believe her and let her go. They looked at each other, their expressionless faces mirroring each other and then back down at her. She sighed, this was getting old.

The door of the small room opened and in walked a familiar face.

"Alright guys – uh – I think you're done babysitting her." Said Agent Coulson motioning for the two grunts to leave. "I can take over here."

Lyla had trouble putting a face to a name but she knew she had seen this man before.

"Hi." He said as the other two left the room. Lyla stared up at him awkwardly, still trying to put the face to name.

"Remember me? New Mexico?" Agent Coulson inquired.

That's when it clicked in her head. "You're the guy who took Dr. Foster's Lab!"

He smiled, "I'm Agent Coulson. Last time we met wasn't exactly memorable but then again now isn't exactly the best of times either. And just so you know, we were borrowing the equipment-"

"Stealing." Lyla corrected, narrowing her eyes jokingly at the man that now sat across the table from her.

"We gave it back." He defended.

"Yeah, eventually." The young woman scoffed.

"You still got it back!" Agent Coulson laughed.

"Yeah, after like – a month!" Lyla rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her lips. It was easy to get comfortable around this guy. He was a nice change from the last two blockheads.

"I'm sorry no one seemed to recognize you. I guess they don't have as great of a memory as they should." Agent Coulson apologized. "If they had sent me down to identify you things would be different."

"Why should they be able to recognize me?" She asked with wide eyes and obviously startled.

"Because of your involvement with Thor, you're supposed to be on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s constant radar. I hate to put it like this but in a way we're supposed to always know where you are, what you're doing, and who you're with. Like your parents when you're a teenager, just – "

"That's creepy." Was all Lyla could reply. Her mind was becoming more and more confused by the minute. Thor. She remembered Thor. The outrageously tall, handsome, and otherworldly (literally) (demi) God of a man she had met last summer while interning at a research facility in New Mexico.

Despite the odds, she's found herself here in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. where they seem to know everything about the man (God) she thought she'd never see again. Sure, Thor promised to come back to her but the more time that passed since Lyla was last in his presence, the more reality actually sunk in and caused her to doubt hope.

Lyla, tugging on a loose string from the hem of her skirt, began to wonder how Clara was involved with S.H.E.I.L.D. She knew for a fact that Morgan didn't have any affiliation with the organization but Clara was the one being taken by them last night. What did these people want with her?

"Since you're here now, and it's been proven that you were in involved with the New Mexico incident, we've decided you're in our protective custody until further notice."

"Wait," Lyla's head was spinning she was thinking so fast, "What do you mean by 'involved in the New Mexico incident?'"

"You witnessed it." Agent Coulson replied in a matter of fact tone.

"And protective custody… that means Morgan and I are now under protection?

The agent sighed. He didn't want to explain that Morgan wasn't allowed to know about the organization the Lyla did, especially after the state of Morgan's father's affiliation. "We have no obligation to inform her of the status of the situation." He then rose from his chair to leave and opened the door as her swiped his card by the keypad.

"Wait! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Agent Coulson looked back at the young woman her green eyes wider than before. His lips formed a tight line that turned up to a remorsefully forced smile and apologetic eyes as he said, "Don't worry about it."

With that he shut the door behind him leaving Lyla speechless. How in hell is she supposed to not worry about it? This was her best friend!

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _**

**_Sorry it's a little on the short side :c_**

**_(It's okay, Lyla is too)_**

**_Who's excited for the next chapter?_**

**_Anyone?_**

**_Well, you know I love ya guys!_**

**_Happy reading!_**


	11. It's five o' clock somewhere

**Hello, my lovely readers! **

**I'm sorry again... **

**It's been a while :(**

**But I'm sure you'll forgive me. ;)**

**R&R Anyone?**

**Lollypops101****: At first I was going to have Lyla been working the internship with Darcy, but now I'm thinking that Lyla is going to be in Darcy's place. So yes, I'm changing a few things for my entertainment ;P**

**SAMMY REESE****: I hope you didn't think I left again! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. School is kicking my ass. -_- but I hope your dramatic music is ready! I think this chapter might need it ;)**

**The-Queen-of-Fantasy****: I'm so happy you like it! Reading your review made me smile like an idiot at my computer screen, you know ;P (actually it was my phone screen first because I read in my email xD) Thank you so much! I'm sure Lyla would be flattered to hear she resembles you ;) I never realized how much I try and *show* until I read what you wrote, so thank you again, your review was inspiring!**

**And I'd like to give a warm and lovely Thank you to those who have recently added this story to their favorites or have started following it:**

**geiarger11, habblez, macromea, The-Queen-of-Fantasy, and newty01**

**Oh how I love you all **

* * *

Steve Rogers was a soldier. And soldiers were supposed to be ready for anything.

But Steve wasn't ready for this.

Somehow after he ate lunch with Phil Coulson and a few other agents, Captain had gotten lost.

It was nice to sit with friendly people who eagerly asked him questions about the War and what it was like to be the world's first superhero; it was great to hear that he was looked up to by young men generations his junior; But there was still a gap. An enormous, difficult to miss gap between himself and the modern soldier, the modern man.

He wandered for what seemed like hours before he decided to check in with Dr. Banner, wherever he may be. Probably a lab of some sort with gadgets and gizmos Steve himself could never work with. He sighed. He felt old but he didn't look old. Ever since he had been brought out of the ice he's felt as though he were a ghost, or at least meant to be one.

A woman in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform came down the hallway. Maybe she knows where Dr. Banner is, Steve thought to himself. With his hands in his pockets he smiled shyly as she approached.

"Afternoon, ma'am." He said respectfully with a nod of his head.

She blushed up at the handsome gentleman and flashed a smile. She had warm caramel-like skin with a light array of freckles over her cheeks and nose. She was pretty but Steve was too naively focused on the task at hand to really notice.

Still flashing her perfect smile, she said "A very late afternoon, sir." She had stopped in front of him blushing furiously at the fact that this man was speaking to her.

"Is it really? Steve asked bringing his hands up to rest on his hips. He glanced around the corridor wondering if the lab was around here.

She giggled, "You know what they say – It's five o' clock somewhere!"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was she implying that it was five o'clock here? Or was she really talking about somewhere else? But if she was, where else would she be referring to? America? Russia? England? Germany?

"The man's an antique. I don't think he knows Jimmy Buffet."

The pair's attention turned to a young woman that Steve recognized as Clara James from the jet earlier that morning… and from nearly falling off the helicarrier.

She had changed her clothes and brushed her hair since he last saw her. Now she wore what looked like S.H.I.E.L.D.'s issued clothes and her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail that seemed to move with her as she walked. The younger woman stopped in front of the super soldier and the agent looking between the two with her arms folded over herself and an obvious smirk on her lips.

"Well," the agent fluttered her eyelashes and in a suggestive voice said, "Maybe I can catch you up on modern times over dinner some time?"

With a sound of disgust escaping her throat, Clara rolled her eyes, "I said he's an antique – not Hugh Hefner!" With that being said, Steve felt himself being pushed the same direction he came. Clara steering him along with one of his arms, he followed clumsily obeying her silent commands.

When they were far enough away from the provocative agent Steve had wanted to question, Clara released the arm she had commandeered and continued walking along the corridor. The Captain's eyes followed the young woman. He wondered who her father was but another question pressed on his mind just as urgently as that one.

Was Miss James aware that her friends were aboard?

Steve couldn't shake the thought that she didn't. It was too much of a coincidence that three young women, close in age, could all be aboard this ship without being aware of each other's existence.

He slid his hands in his trouser pockets as he glanced up from the floor as the dark haired woman turned to face him. Her eyes studied him as she folded her arms over herself.

"Director Fury briefed me on the – uh – 'Avengers.'" To add emphasis to the last word Clara held up her hands making imaginary quotation marks in the air. "Your story was quite astonishing." She added stepping forward. Honesty and admiration reflected in her eyes that looked vaguely familiar.

Steve nodded, at first not knowing what to say other than, "Thank you, ma'am." Silence blanketed the two as they continued walking down the brightly lit corridor.

Captain Rogers glanced around the hallway. It looked just like every other he'd wandered through that day. He sighed quietly, as familiar as it felt to be on a ship again he didn't like being lost.

"Just for the record, Cap, it isn't five o' clock yet."

Steve glanced at the young woman beside him. He remembered what the agent had said about it being five o' clock somewhere. That still confused him. Not to mention he still didn't find out where Dr. Banner's lab was. Then Steve realized that Clara might have an idea of where that might be.

He cleared his throat, "Miss James?" Her ponytail swung dramatically as she looked at him with her eyebrows raised awaiting his question. Again her eyes reminded him of someone he knew he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Where's Dr. Banner?"

"Oh – he's uh – in his glass box of technological goodies." Clara noticed his puzzled expression and laughed. "Doc's in his lab. Why? Got an appointment?" She must be used to situations like this. Being brought into something for her safety must be a regular occurrence if she could be so easygoing here.

"I was just hoping to check up on him that's all. See if he's made any progress." Steve replied while glancing around. They passed a few doors, none of which seemed to lead to Dr. Banner's lab. The florescent lights overhead made the monochromatic corridor blurry if Steve's eyes didn't focus.

"Sounds like a good idea." Clara nodded. She directed her companion to turn down another metallically monochromatic corridor. The pair walked in stride with one another briefly silent before she spoke up again. "Sorry about calling you an antique earlier." The young woman let a shy smile surface across her face. "I just hate seeing girls throw themselves at men like they're a dog bone, ya know?"

The gentleman glanced down at the floor as they came to a stop at the entrance of the lab. He had never heard of that phrase before. Not to mention, he didn't understand how she could detest such a woman or any other woman for that matter.

"Throw themselves?" Steve repeated confused. "I don't understand."

Her dark eyes stared at the man out of his time for a brief moment before shrugging. "The women who are – _promiscuous_ – with a multitude of men are the ones who 'thrown themselves.' She happened to be throwing herself – at _you_." With that Clara stepped up to the doors that seemed to open by themselves triggering them so they'll open for her. With a pointed look, she turned to him with her eyebrows raised waiting for him to follow her.

Meeting her gaze, his brow furrowed, "Miss James, why would a woman want to 'throw herself' at _me_?"

Her eyebrows practically met her hairline and her brown eyes brightened as she laughed. It was something obvious that Steve Rodgers couldn't see. Somehow he didn't see the six foot tall man with lovely baby blue eyes and handsome features when he looked at himself. He still humbly thought of himself as the scrawny kid from Brooklyn that wanted to fight for his country.

A memory echoed in the back of his mind of the time a blonde woman had approached him; kissing him on the spot like they did in those romantic movies at the theaters. He pushed the thought out of his mind trying to be rid of the past. Sometimes it was just too overwhelming to remember.

His hands took place back into his trouser pockets once more and he stepped into the lab after the young woman. He studied the room finding himself slightly intimidated and vaguely impressed by how far the world has come with its technology these days. "Afternoon, Dr. Banner." He said continuing to glance around at all of the gadgets that seemed too far from his understanding. His hands stayed in his trouser pockets, fearful if he touched something he might mess something up.

"Uhm – Hi, Captain Rogers." The shorter man replied not sure what to say next.

Feeling the silence get awkward, Clara spoke up for the two men, "Cap was just wondering how things were coming in here for you. So we came to check up on you." She leaned against the counter further away from Banner than Steve stood and was suddenly very interested in the ends of her long hair.

The Doctor glanced above the rim of his glasses at the young woman who had spoken then made eye contact with the Captain. After a slow glance around the lab at all of the computer screens he replied, "Slowly." Bruce Banner settled for simpler terms as to not confuse the super soldier out of his time, which Steve appreciated. The taller of the men wandered over to the wall sized window behind Dr. Banner. His gaze looking out at the water below as the sun rested lower in the sky than he had thought it would be. It cast a flow over the ocean like Steve had never seen before. Or maybe just hadn't in a very long time. The water caused colors to dance and reflect light everywhere like jewels. This was something Steve could understand; the simple pleasure of enjoying a view of nature - even if it was from the window of a flying warship.

Steve turned away from it, knowing his brief moment of admiration was up. Silence hung in the laboratory except for the low and steady hum of the machines at work. He began to wonder if this was his opportune moment to bring up the civilians being held aboard the ship. Steve was sure that Dr. Banner didn't know – he's been in his lab since they arrived aboard this morning. And Clara… These were her friends. She had a_ right_ to know.

Steve cleared his throat, commanding attention from his companions. Clara's ponytail swung dramatically as her head snapped in his direction and Dr. Banner looked up from his clipboard. Both of them stared questioningly, waiting. It's now or never, the captain told himself. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got a couple of civilians held captive aboard the ship." The words rolled off his tongue faster than he had intended and both of them looked puzzled. He repeated himself slower this time and let the words sink in.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Banner asked.

Steve nodded. "I'm positive. They're being held here against their will."

Clara strode across the lab while she inquired, "Okay, now it sounds like you're talking about me. But – quick question, actually two – aren't we all civilians? And aren't we all here against our will?"

"It's a little complicated for us." Bruce Banner gave a pointed look toward Steve as he continued. "We're on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for reasons like – Cap's a super soldier on ice. _You_ are a standard civilian. But to answer your second question – for myself at least – yes, I'm here because they asked me to come in. I didn't want to come. But here I am."

Steve and Clara stared at Bruce for a moment before she spoke up again,"Then… who are the others? Are you sure they're not just in protective custody? Like me?"

The soldier shook his head as she stared at him; her brown eyes intent and looking too familiar now. "Miss James, they're your friends."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Dramatic music worthy?**

**Quick question..**

**Can you guys tell what pairings I'm putting together? Like what OCs are going to end up with which Avenger yet? No? Okay.**

**LOL I'm just kidding. **

**Until next time my faithful readers!**


End file.
